Sleep Without Consequence
by Steel Fox
Summary: Real life...live and learn from our mistakes. Gordo has made a big mistake. Can he repair it? Who has Miranda turned into? Is LG at the moment but will change to MG I promise. High rating for references.


_AN: I don't own Lizzie McGuire. This story was inspired by "It's not you It's me" by Allison Rushby, which I only own a copy of, obviously it's not my story.  Have a read and review please._

Sleep Without Consequence

Miranda Sanchez, she was one of my best friends through school. Other than Lizzie McGuire that is. We all went to university after high-school – all studying different things of course but at the same place. So we did the logical thing and rented a place together. It worked out for the most part. I was studying Theatre majoring in Directing, Design and Film, Lizzie was studying Fashion Design and Miranda was studying Music.

We all managed to work well around each other. Then I started to have these feelings for Miranda, so I did the logical thing…asked Lizzie out…well actually she asked me out but I accepted. I know now that it was a dumb thing to do. Everyone thought it was going to happen anyway. It was easier for me; I could learn to love Lizzie right? I could force myself to forget those feelings for Miranda. It was comfortable with Lizzie, not earth shattering passionate or anything but comfortable. Ok so I was dumb, I certainly paid the price for my stupidity.

Lizzie and I were too opposite to last long dating realistically, but by the time our relationship fizzled out, Miranda was gone. I remember the night she left too.

I had thrown myself into Lizzie's and my relationship and try and get over my feelings for Miranda, mix that with the uni work load equals…well let's just say it was a bad combination. It equals ignoring Miranda. Yeah we lived together but she usually was in her room, playing her piano to drown out Lizzie and I. I'm extremely embarrassed and ashamed now when I look back.

Anyway the last night…it was the day of graduation, Lizzie and I were in the lounge room making plans for after graduation. I hadn't seen much of Miranda; I knew she had been sick though however my ignorance caused me not to find out what exactly was wrong with her…another mistake. Lizzie didn't know either, besides uni and me; she had plenty of people from uni to hang out with.

Miranda came in to the room we were in and announced that she was moving out and interstate.

"You can't," exclaimed Lizzie, "we are a trio, best friends forever remember?"

"No, we were a trio; we used to be best friends. Now you two are a couple and I'm the third wheel. We haven't done anything together as friends in over six months. You two hooked up and I got dumped."

"That's not fair," I started.

"No it's not," Miranda turned on me, "but it's what happened. It's the truth whether you like it or not. Neither of you has even noticed the fact that I have already packed up my room."

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked.

"When? When do you guys talk to me anymore? So I came in to tell you now and to say goodbye. I leave the state right after graduation."

With that she left. Lizzie and I were in shock but knew what she had said about us was true. We had ignored her. Graduation was the last time I saw Miranda for a year. I started an internship with a film company. Lizzie and I were still together however our relationship was on rocky ground. When I saw Miranda again it wasn't in person. It was on television, on a music programme. She wasn't Miranda anymore, her name was different and she didn't dress or look like my Miranda anymore. The programme was about a new gothic band called Sleep Without Consequence. Miranda was now called Zillah and was the lead singer. She was dressed in tight black leather pants, a black corset top and masses of black eye make up. The report was saying that Zillah was involved in Satanic Cults and practised dark arts. They also mentioned that she was ambiguous in her sexual orientation and that she wasn't opposed to a little _ménage a trios. _The report finished up with a clip of Miranda at an after party making out with a well known actress. I sank down in my chair in shock.

'That's it,' I thought, 'I've definitely lost her now.'

_AN: Just something a little different I hope. NO flames! Let me know what you think. I've started on chapter 2 but I wanna know if people are liking this one before I continue. Oh and I am Australian so don't complain about different spelling, or school systems etc. If you don't know what I meant by something then ask but don't ask me to change it ok._


End file.
